Before They Were Senshi Series 1: Makoto Kino
by mercuryrhapsody405
Summary: Ever wonder about the past lives of the Sailor Senshi? Here's the story of Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter, starting with her life at just five years old.
1. Five Years Old: The New House

**Before They Were Senshi: Series 1**

**Makoto Kino**

**I do not own "Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon" in any way, shape, or form. **

**Five Years Old...**

I pressed my face up against the backseat window of the car, watching other cars, houses, and greenery zoom by in a blur. I was so occupied back there in that boring back seat, it was almost like magic was happening. I counted the cars as they went by, one…two…three…four…and so on until I reached ten. I could only count to ten of course, at five years old. My mother hummed to herself, as she flipped through a gardening catalog, and my father was driving smoothly. He turns to me for a split second, to check on how I'm doing. His bright green eyes smile at me, before he must turn his attention back to the busy road.

"What do you see Makoto?"

I don't respond, but give him this stupid looking grin that spread from ear to ear. I don't know why I was so excited that day. After all, moving into a new house wasn't _that_ big of a deal. Not to a toddler, at least. I don't think I had any idea what was even going on, besides the fact that we were in the car, driving somewhere. That's basically all I could care to think about, or question. I was a simple kid. Anything could easily please me, as long as I was in good company. I always had an overly-optimistic, happy point of view that makes me wonder what happened to me over the years.

"Makoto! Let's play I-Spy!"

I giggle in excitement, as my Dad tries to think of something easy for me to spot. After all, being in a moving car made it hard to notice anything on the outside. But he always found a way. We approached a red light, and he smoothly lowered his foot on the brake.

"Daddy, what do I Spy?"

He laughs lightheartedly.

"Try to spy…a red car!"

That sucker. He knew that there was a bright, shiny red convertible right next to us and tried as hard as he could to make it easy for me. Just because I was little, didn't mean I was stupid too. I point to the convertible, with an extremely bored look on my face. Did I mention that I was stubborn as hell and pretty sharp too? I knew he was going easy on me. I liked to have a challenge, and show off what I could do.

"Daddy, that was too easy!"

He laughs, and puts his foot on the gas, as the traffic light turns green.

"Too easy? I just can't fool you Makoto!"

I cross my arms, and frown. He refused to throw a real hard one at me. I was up for it, but I guess he was just following the statistics of parenting: go easy on the kids, and always congratulate them, even when they fail miserably. My parents were such good people. My father was into real-estate, which is why we were so easily able to find a new home. He worked hard all day, but came home in the evening, ready to spend as much time with me as possible. To tell you the truth, I've forgotten his face. Everything but those green eyes, and sweet smile. His profile to me is all but a blur. I only remember that he had messy brown hair. That, his eyes and his smile. Its sad how I forgot him over time, really it is. But maybe it's because I only had the evenings with him. I spent all day with my mother. We did everything together, and she taught me everything I needed to know. She always had her brown hair tied into a long braid that she draped over her right shoulder. She had brown eyes, and just like my father, the sweetest smile imaginable. She continues to flip through her catalog as we zoom along down the road.

"Daddy, are we there yet?"

"No Makoto, but we will be soon!"

The drive felt like eternity. Especially to me, a little kid with the attention span of a squirrel. I was so headstrong. Always have been, and always will be. I had to rush to do things, or else I'd lose attention quick. Maybe I was ADD…who knows. My mother was able to cure me of that over time though. She taught me patience…well…with some things. I still have the tendency to rush ahead. But I'm not as bad as I used to be. I continue to ask if we're there yet. My mother turns around eventually, and presses her left index finger up against my lips.

"Shh…be patient Makoto. Patience is rewarded."

If she expected me to understand what she meant by that, she was out of her gourd. I sigh loudly, and sink back into my car seat, looking up at the roof of the car. I started thinking to myself. I don't exactly remember what it was I was thinking about, but they were silly little thoughts. I liked to daydream, and still do. I do it all the time, not on purpose, but it just sort of happens. But God, staring up at that stupid ceiling made me bored enough to sleep, and as it turned out, sleep was all I had needed…

* * *

We pull into the driveway of a large, white house with many windows, and a reddish-brown roof. I slowly open my eyes, in a daze to see that we had made it. I immediately begin trying to unfasten my seatbelt, but my Mom turns around and points a finger at me.

"Patience, Makoto."

"But we're here!"

My car door opens, and my father unbuckles me, picking me up, and spinning me around in the air. I laugh uncontrollably, smiling down at him, as he puts me down for a landing.

"And Flight Makoto has landed!"

I continue to giggle, as my mother helps direct the moving van to park next to us. My Dad taps her on the shoulder, extending his hand out.

"Got the keys?"

She raises an eyebrow. He was just as anxious and impatient as I was (probably where I got it from). He continues to stand there, waiting for her to give in. But it isn't until the moving van pulls up and parks that she hands over the shiny new pair of silver keys, to the place where we would be living for the next four years. It was a large, two-story house, and I loved it from the moment I laid eyes on it. I had completely forgotten about our old house, as my heart went to the new one. We had moved due to my father's real estate agency being moved a city or two away from our old house. My mother had no job at the time, so really it wasn't an issue, and nobody seemed to mind at all. My Dad unlocks the front door, and the echoes of our voices boom throughout the halls of our new home. We step inside onto the sleek hardwood flooring, staring up at the high ceiling. It's completely empty, and unfurnished, leaving nothing but empty space, perfect for sound waves to travel without being interrupted. Noticing the echo when we had walked in, I scream at the top of my lungs.

"ECHO!"

It vibrates through the house, bouncing off of the walls, and travelling through different rooms. My father couldn't resist but to join in.

"HELLO!"

We heard the echo travel. Hello, hello, hello, throughout the halls.

"I LOVE DADDY!"

Both my phrase, and my giggling travel in loud booms. My mother walks in, and behind her, a group of movers carrying our white sofas.

"The two of you are so silly Makoto!"

She picks me up, struggling to do so.

"You're getting so big!"

"NO! I'm still small!"

She laughs, and carries me upstairs to show me my new room, while my father helps the movers to bring in, and position the rest of the furniture in their rightful places. My mother pushes open a door upstairs, right across from another room. We walk into a cozy little space that would soon be my bedroom.

"Makoto, this is your room now! And Mommy and Daddy are right across from you! See?"

She points to the door across the hall, and I smile wide. I used to get lonely at night, sitting there in the dark, and would run to cuddle with my parents. Now I could do it all the time without having to walk all the way across the house. I lean my head on my mother's shoulder, falling asleep in her arms.

"I think I'm liking this house Mommy…"

**So, what's your opinion on this one? I'll have chapter two up hopefully soon!**


	2. Six Years Old: The Seven Thorns

**Six Years Old...**

I woke up one morning to the chirping of birds outside my window, and decided it would be a good day to play outside. My parents, I assumed, were not up yet. But darn, those two could sleep in for hours. My father technically did not have to get up for work until ten or so, and my mother had no job to wake up to anyway. I hop down from my bed with ease. My mother, when she had bought it assumed it would be too tall for me, and I'd need a stool of some sort to assist me in getting into, and out of the bed. But surprisingly, I was just as tall, and maneuvered the wooden throne with ease. At only six years old, I stood taller than any other girl in my age range. The doctor always said so at my monthly checkup. The funny thing was, my mother was pretty short, and my father was average. But that never stopped me from towering over them one day. I open my bedroom door, and run as fast as I can with my chubby little legs across the hall, twisting the knob on my parent's bedroom door. I shove it open, and hop on top of their bed, only to find that they were not there. I frown, and pant, as it had taken so much effort (I was pretty out of shape back then) to get over there at full speed. I climb back down, and walk to the end of the hallway. I just stand there at the large spiral staircase, watching the floor below me, silent and unused. I never walked down the stairs alone. My mother or father would pick me up and carry me. They said I weighed a ton, but they did it as a safety precaution. If I ever fell down those stairs, God, I would probably die. Smashing into the hardwood flooring below was too gruesome to bare. But nobody was here to carry me. I was all alone, just chubby little Makoto, standing at the foot of a deathly spiral of steps. I suck in all the air I can, and scream to whoever might be down below.

"ECHO!"

Little did I know that the echo had disappeared since we moved all of the furniture in, and the walls just absorbed the sound waves, making me waste my breath.

"ECHO!"

Frustrated that nobody would reply, I decided not to wait any longer. I sit down on the top step, and scoot my way down the stairs. Yes, it took a long time, but in my mind, it was worth it. I hear the front door slam as I hit the half-way point. Following the slam, was a scream.

"MAKOTO! MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

My mother comes rushing in, flinging off a pair of pink heels she was wearing, and sprinting up the steps to get me. She picks me up, and sighs in relief.

"You could have killed yourself! What were you thinking?"

I can see tears form in her eyes. She was so worried I would fall, like all mothers would be. I take my right index finger, and wipe a tear off her cheek.

"Mommy. Don't worry, be happy!"

She laughs, and kisses me on the head. That was my catchphrase. "Don't worry, be happy". It made me feel like I was doing good. I was making somebody's day by telling them not to worry about anything. We reach the bottom of the stairs, and my mother puts me on the ground.

"Makoto, I forgot that I usually carry you down the steps, don't I?"

I nod up and down.

"Yes you do. You forgetted me."

She laughs.

"I did, didn't I?"

She pats me on the head.

"Mommy found a job this morning! Do you want to come and see?"

That same wide, goofy smile spreads across my face, and I sprint for the front door.

* * *

We stand at the front of a small building amongst town, squished between a bakery, and some sort of dealership. The building had big windows, displaying plants of all sorts, up for selling. I gape at them in awe, holding my mother's hand as she unlocks he front door to this beautiful new atmosphere. That was my year of new atmospheres. The year I turned six…new house…new business…new life. I loved every bit of that year. It was so happy, and full of gracious memories! My mother drags me inside of the tiny space, and an aroma of roses wafts through the building.

"See Makoto? This is mommy's greenhouse!"

She points all around. It had high, sunroof, ceilings, vines growing across walls, rows and rows of roses lining the place, and sunflowers towering above me. I continue to gape at them, happiness burning in my green eyes. She picks me up, and kisses me ever so slightly on the cheek.

"This is my new business! We sell pretty flowers, see Makoto?"

The ones that interested me particularly were the pink roses. They were soft, and cunning, protected by an array of thorns…which I had not realized. As my mother put me back down on the ground to allow me to explore, I sprinted for the beautiful, yet deadly plants, arms outstretched. My mother whirls around, and shrieks.

"Makoto! Honey, wait! Those are sharp!"

But it was too late, as I grabbed the stem of one of the pink marvels, six to seven sharp bullets tearing through my skin. They cut in deep, and I was unable to shake them from my hand. Tears pour down my face, as I stumble backwards onto the floor. My mother runs to me, screaming, and kneels next to me. Blood trickling slowly down my arm, I begin to have a mini panic attack.

"NO! NO! GET OFF!"

I kick, and scream, having a tantrum about the seven thorns that painfully cut my skin. My mother runs to find a pair of tweezers, and comes back wielding them. I shake my head violently.

"NO!"

"Makoto, honey! You have to take them out!"

"NO!"

"Just sit still, okay?"

"NO! NO! NO!"

I get up to try and run, but the searing pain in my right hand is too much to bear. My mother holds me down, and painfully plucks each of the objects out, one by one. The process was slow, and awful. I cried the whole way through. But that was the day I learned of the cunning roses. They were pretty, but dangerous to touch. It was as if their beauty itself was untouchable. Maybe that was the metaphor these plants were trying to display. After all of the thorns were replaced with seven bandages, my mother takes me by my other hand.

"Now you know not to touch the roses Makoto. They are pretty, but you should never grab one by the stem until the thorns are removed."

I nod, still intrigued by those plants.

"Do you want to help me water the roses Makoto?"

I smile a bit, and she hands me a silver watering can, leading me back over to the pink petal roses. She helps me to tilt the can over them, and give them a cool drink.

"This…is fun mommy…I want to come to work with you…every day."

And so it be. I came to work with my mother every day. I learned to care for the roses, and the other plants in the greenhouse. The building itself was named:

**"Kino's Roses and More! Greenhouse"**

The greenhouse became a sanctuary for me. I loved visiting there, and caring for the plants with my mother, while my father was doing real-estate business. I learned to love plants in their entirety. Every week, as payment for all of my help, my mother would give me a sapling of a random plant to tend to, and place in my room. By the end of three months, twelve large trees towered over my bed, and vines sprawling my walls. My mother was very proud, you could imagine. I loved my jungle-like room. Thus, this was the first of the three lessons I was given in my life from my parents. Lesson one: be a tree hugger…

**Hope you enjoyed, and I hope this chapter was not too fast-paced for you. Chapter three will be up shortly.**


	3. Seven Years Old: Cookies for Monday

**Seven Years Old…**

The second of the two things my mother had taught me was as simple as the art of cooking. Well, I suppose you could call it simple, but yet again, not all people were destined to be great cooks. My mother places the heavy bag of flour, and the smaller, yet just as heavy bag of sugar onto to the kitchen table. She wipes her brow as if this had taken so much effort, which really it had. Both the flour and the sugar sat on the top shelf of the kitchen counter next to the fridge.

"Makoto, go get me a stick of butter from the fridge, will you?"

"Yeah!"

I run my way over to the fridge, and grab the butter (which also sat on the top shelf) with ease. I had grown so much since last year. I was the tallest girl in my first grade class, and probably the most slender too. I was even taller than most of the boys. Only one, who was really a second-grader who was held back a year beat me out. I bring the butter over to my mother, and she takes it from me, dropping it into the silver blender.

"Okay, now go get two eggs."

I do as I am told, and bring over two shiny white eggs. She cracks them, and puts them in the blender along with the butter. It was a Monday, after school. It was tradition to make cookies on Monday. My mother always thought Monday to be the toughest day of the week, and that you always needed something to brighten your mood on a Monday. So cookies suited us well. She had taught me well in the art of making chocolate chip cookies. Not that it was a real art, but I treated it like one. My mother always told me that good cooks are kind, loyal, and patient. So I tried to be as kind, loyal, and patient as I could. I watch her flip the switch on the silver blender, as it began to stir our ingredients.

"Makoto, would you get the chocolate chips for me?"

I nod, and grab the small bag of chocolates out of the cabinet, opening it up to let the smell of chocolate penetrate our noses.

"Now, pour them slowly into the blender."

She helps me to pour the chocolates in with the what was now dough in the blender. We put it on a slower mix setting, and just wait for the perfect time to take out our masterpiece.

"Good. Now turn off the blender, and take out the bowl with our dough."

Yup, all was good. I take out the bowl after turning off the blender, and pour the dough into a separate container, as my mother puts some flour on a cutting board so we can roll the dough properly. I join her, and soil my hands with the white substance, picking some dough out of the blender to roll.

"Now, don't pick out too much at one time. Our cookies might turn out too big."

"Okay."

I put half of what is in my hand back into the blender.

"Now, you don't want too little either. Here."

She picks out a small amount from the blender, and packs it tightly with what is in my hand.

"That right there is the perfect amount you need. Now roll it up, and place it on the cookie sheet."

I do as she says, and we continue on with this process for about ten minutes. When we were finished, my mother slipped on a pair of oven mitts, and placed the cookie sheet in the oven.

"That was fun, mom."

She smiles at me.

"You can do this on your own, now that you have learned the ropes."

She takes off the mitts, and places them on the counter.

"Come on Makoto, let's watch a movie together while we wait."

I follow behind, and plop onto the couch with her, nestling my head up against her shoulder

* * *

The oven began to beep on and off again in a loud, earsplitting tone. My mother smiles, and hops up off of the couch.

"The cookies are done!"

She helps me up, and dashes into the kitchen, her long braid swaying back and forth behind her. She puts the oven mitts back on, and reaches into the hot interior of the stove, pulling out a sheet of amazingly delicious-smelling cookies. Placing them on the kitchen table, she kicks the stove closed, and turns the kitchen fan on high so they can cool.

"See how good they came out Makoto?'

I smile.

"Yeah, they look so yummy!"

Wanting to reach out and grab one, I remind myself to maintain self-control. The incident with the roses a year ago always helped me to be patient, and less headstrong. After our delicious snack had cooled down a considerable amount, I was given the permission to take the first bite. I let my teeth sink into the gooey chocolate, as my taste buds tingled with delight. My mother pours me a cool glass of milk, and pulls out a chair for me. We finished most of the plate together, and saved two or three for my father when he would get home. My mother sighs, looking bored.

"So Makoto…want to learn how to make a nice steak?"

I smile, and nod, as my adventures in learning to cook were not over yet. My mother taught me everything I needed to know, and on every Monday we made cookies. Friday was a Makoto-cooking day, where I would cook dinner instead of my parents. Doing this helped me very much in learning patience, and the art of cuisine. Although I never imagined I would enjoy cooking so much. But believe it or not, I had developed a strong passion for it. I had this dream you see…to open my own little restaurant. And in order to do that, I would have to cook as much as I could. Maybe if I were up for it, I could take over the greenhouse as well! The day I developed these dreams was the day my eyes were opened to a world of endless, and wonderful possibilities. I could not have asked for anything more…than to garden…and to cook to my heart's content.


	4. Eight Years Old: The Downfall

**Eight Years Old…**

I ran down the stairs in pursuit of my father, who had just gotten home. Behind my back, I hid a small box, whose contents were to be later exposed at dinner tonight. Which by the way, I had cooked dinner myself! Today was a very special day. A day so special, that it had to be shared with my family. Of course, this day was to celebrate my parents after all. Their anniversary! July 15th! It was the day they got married nine years ago, and many years before my birth. I found my father watching some crime show on the television, and I yanked at his fancy shirt collar which he had worn to work.

"Dad!"

He turns around, and smiles to me.

"Hey, Makoto! What up?"

We fist bump each other, which was our new secret code, and I pull at his sleeve.

"I made dinner! Is Mom home yet?"

"Yeah, she should be home in a few minutes. She was dealing with some sort of new plant coming into the greenhouse. Go set the table, and by the time you're done, she'll be in."

I nod, and run into the kitchen, placing the mystery box on the counter. I set three plates at the table along with three napkins, three forks, three knives, three glasses, and a vase of roses I had made up myself yesterday at the shop. I brush my hands on the apron I'm wearing, and begin to put food at the table. One large, seasoned steak, some Ramen, assorted fruit, a large pitcher of lemonade, and a little bowl of salad. I wasn't so sure if these things went together, but it was supposed to be a mix of my parent's favorite foods. I take the mystery box, and slide it under the vase of roses, careful to make sure they won't topple over. Dessert was going to be a whole other project. I had made flan, some rose tea (eep! My favorite!), a large chocolate cake iced with chocolate frosting, and shortbread cookies shaped like, you guessed it, flowers. All of those delicacies were sitting in the fridge until further instruction. The coffee I had made for my parents, which I myself thought was pretty gross, was still in the piping hot coffee maker. Thinking about the coffee, I make sure to pour a small pitcher of milk for it, and some sugar on the table for the lemonade. When it was all done, I heard my mother's voice in the garage.

"Honey? Makoto? Are you two home?"

She unlocks the front door, and comes in to see us sitting on the couch together. But her eyes quickly wander to the table full of her favorite foods.

"Makoto! Honey, did you do this?"

"Duh, it's Friday mom! My turn to make dinner!"

She laughs.

"I know, but these are all my favorites!"

"Oh, are they? I didn't notice!"

She crosses her arms, and stares at me, knowing I was fooling with her. I sigh, and get up off of the couch, kissing her on the cheek.

"Happy anniversary Mom. I love you. You too dad! Come on! We have to eat before the food gets cold!"

We sit down together for what seems like hours, enjoying our beautifully prepared meal, kudos of me. When dessert came around, I take out the mystery box from under the vase of roses, and slide it to my mother.

"Here. This is for you and Dad. I hope you like it."

They open the box hesitantly and gasp.

"Do you like it? I didn't know if-"

My mother and father shriek.

"We love it!"

I was so relieved. My father holds the two plane tickets tightly in his hands.

"Two tickets to the Caribbean!"

They had always wanted to go there. I had saved up for two years. Every penny in my pocket went towards that gift. Ten years of marriage was sort of a big deal. The number ten was always a big deal. I was beaming, and so were they. My mother handed them back to me though, half-smiling.

"Makoto honey, that's so sweet…but we can't accept these tickets! You spent all of your money on this gift, and you should really buy something for yourself instead! Go ahead and get your money back for them!"

I shake my head.

"No! Mom, Dad! This is for you! You have done so much for me, and taught me so many things! I love you so much, and this is a chance for the two of you to be in each other's company for a nice, stress-free week! I don't care about the money."

I shove them back towards my mother, and she picks them up, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Makoto!"

She hugs me tightly, and I couldn't be any prouder of myself, and happier for them. My father clears his throat.

"Speaking of which, I picked these up yesterday…"

He slides a tiny, velvety purple box over to me.

"I saw them at the store yesterday, and I think they just screamed "Makoto"! Open it!"

I flip open the lid of the box to reveal a pair of pink, rose-shaped earrings! I squeal, and hug my father tight.

"Thank you so much Dad!"

I had gotten my ears pierced a week ago, and right now, all I had was a pair of green studs. But these…were great! I run up to my room, to try them on, and my parents spend the night in each other's embrace…

* * *

"Wake up! Mom! Dad! You guys are going to miss your flight! Come on! Hurry!"

I go banging on their door, in my pajamas, hoping that they were at least getting dressed. It was Friday of the next week. I had taken off of school to say farewell to my parents as they would take off on their Caribbean vacation. But I suddenly remembered that I myself needed to get dressed. I dash into my room, throwing on a green T-shirt, and some old beat-up jeans. I slip on my sneakers, no socks needed, and dash downstairs, to find that my parents were waiting for _me. _I laugh nervously.

"Heh…who knew, right?"

My mother and father laugh. My father pats me on the head, feeling uncertain.

"You sure you'll be okay on your own for the next week?"

"Yeah, no problem! I'll just walk to school, and take the taxi or bus to wherever I need to go! No biggy! You already know I won't starve, since I can cook. And the greenhouse is in good hands! I've got a whole schedule planned out!"

Leaving an eight-and-a-half year old on her own for a week seemed almost like a crime, but it was my own doing anyway. I run out to the car, and take my respective spot in the back seat. My father hops behind the wheel, and my mother in the passenger's side.

"You're so grown up Makoto! So mature for a girl so young!"

The car ride consisted of insignificant conversations about how mature I was, and how my parents were uncertain still about leaving me alone. But I wave my hand, dismissing the topic.

"It's fine! It's fine! I'll be okay on my own!"

My father smiles.

"After all…it's just a week…"

* * *

It had been two days since their departure, and I still had not heard back from them. I tried calling their hotel number, the airport, everything I could to get a hold of them, but all was fruitless. I was growing very anxious, and to be frank, kind of upset. They would never not call me! My mother promised they would after they landed! There had to be some sort of logical explanation for this! After all, they were in the Caribbean, and it was the rainy season! Maybe the power went out! I did hear of some bad storms around there! Yeah, that had to be it! I kept reassuring myself. I grab a sports drink out of the fridge, and sit on the couch, trying to relax my nerves. I turn on the television, and flip through the channels slowly. Somehow, I ended up watching some nature channel show, which was quite interesting to be honest. It talked about rare plants, and invasive species to the country. After that hour-long screening, I was left with an empty sports drink bottle, and an empty bag of potato chips, which I had gotten about twenty minutes ago from the cabinet. Bored, I flip to the news channel, and watch the weather. Storms across the board. No biggy. No problem. That had to be it.

_BREAKING NEWS! PLANE CRASH IN THE CARIBBEAN!_

I sit up straight, a nervous shock shooting up my spine. Okay, just a coincidence…calm down!

_A DEVASTATING PLANE CRASH TAKES PLACE UPON LANDING IN THE CARIBBEAN! WORK CREWS ARE FINDING FRAGMENTS TO AN AIRPLANE, AND LOSE FRAGMENTS OF LUGGAGE FROM A FLIGHT THAT IS THOUGHT TO HAVE COME OUT OF TOKYO JAPAN! FLIGHT 205, HAS BEEN DISCOVERED, SHATTERED TO PIECES! MORE ON THIS STORY LATER TONIGHT!_

"NO!"

I jump off of the couch, and scramble to the front door, shoving on my shoes as fast as I possibly can, tears springing from my eyes, as I fling open the front door, and run to the bus stop. The bus comes, and I shout to the driver in a frenzy.

"The airport! Now! Please!"

It was no lie, that my parent's flight…was flight 205…

* * *

"We're so sorry Ms. Kino…"

One of the airport workers offers their apologies to me.

"…but we looked up the records, and the crash of plane 205 was indeed your parent's flight. There were absolutely no survivors. We're terribly sorry for your loss. Is there anybody we can call? Distant relatives?"

I stare down at my feet in horrible disbelief.

"They're…dead…?"

I still couldn't believe what he was saying. My parents…were dead…seriously…truly…dead. Dead. As in…no longer living…but dead…they were gone…and were never, _ever_ coming back…dead. Dead.

"NOOOO!"

I begin pulling at my hair, screaming, and throwing myself onto the floor like a madwoman. Tears consuming my face, and dripping to the floor.

"NO! NO! NO! NOOO!"

The airport worker had no idea what to say. He wanted to try to call me down, but it was no use. I was insane. An eight-year-old girl gone insane. He helps me to my feet, but I continue to cry, as my whole body shudders. He takes me over to the customer service desk, as we begin to straighten things out, and plan to send me to an orphanage…

**Chapter Five will be up soon! Keep on reading!**


	5. Nine Years Old: Life in the orphanage

**Nine Years Old...**

_"Makoto! Come Makoto! Come to us! Don't leave us here! Makoto!"_

_"MOM! DAD! NO!"_

_"MAKOTO!"_

_"Don't die! I'm right here!"_

_"MAKOTO!"_

"NOOOO!"

I woke up with a start, my back aching terribly, and my face full of tears. That dream again…it was haunting. I had the same dream every night since my admittance into the Tokyo orphanage. None of my relatives were up for taking in another kid. They left me alone here. Most of them were too old, or too young, or dead for that matter. I wipe the sweat off of my forehead, and stare out the window, watching rain pound down on the rooftop, and drip down the glass. It soothed me in the oddest way. Strangely enough, I hadn't waken the girl sleeping on the bunk below me, or the girl on the single bed next to her. I could choose to get up and wander the building, but I'm sure they wouldn't allow that. Other kids had tried. I know, surprising that I spent a good tiny fraction of my life in an orphanage. But what could you do with a young girl, incapable of caring for herself (or so they thought, but I personally think I would make it fine on my own), and no relatives to take her in? I had turned nine years old last week. But I got no cake, presents, or candles to blow out. Instead, I got an extra serving of ramen at dinner. Which was good, but nothing like a homemade chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. I sigh to myself, and wipe the tears from my eyes, kicking off the thin, silk-like covers. It was cold in December, but the orphanage wasn't a profitable one. They barely had the money to feed us. I stare out the window again, intrigued by a flash of lightning coming down from the sky. I smile to myself, and swing my legs over the side of the top bunk, towards the ladder. I begin to descend slowly, and quietly as I can. The girl below me, the one with the blonde hair was my age, nine. The girl on the separate bed with the short brown hair was only six. As my feet slowly touch to the floor, I pull the pink hair band off of my wrist, and tie my hair up into a high ponytail. Mom used to do that for me, but a nice lady that was the assistant leader our age division (6-10, as every five years of life counted as a division) taught me how to do it. My rose earrings were still in, and in good shape. I loved them so much, as they were probably the last memory of my parents I ever had. The greenhouse was put up for foreclosure, and our house was sold to another happy family. I sneak out of my dorm room, and wander the halls aimlessly, not wanting to do anything in particular, but just wanting to think for a while. It was still a shock, honestly. One moment, I was living a happy life, cooking, planting roses with my mother, and watching television next to my father, and the next moment, my parents are dead, I'm torn from my home and put into an orphanage, and I'm so bored it's a crime. I trip over a crack in one of the floorboards, and fall flat on the ground. The impact rattled the whole building, and before I knew it, the leader of my age division was dragging me back to bed. I was almost taller than her, which was funny, because she couldn't intimidate me as well as she could with the other kids. I was thrust into bed, and for sure I would have less of a chance of playtime tomorrow. I was homeschooled at the orphanage. Simply, the orphanage manager did not think that after all I had gone through, that I was ready for school quite yet. Well, he was wrong, because I would love to be at school right now. I could meet other kids, not just orphans like myself, play games with them, and actually _learn _something, opposed to some crappy volunteer teacher reciting the times tables and division rules to us. I had a pretty bad education that year. Period. I pull the thin, flimsy cover over myself, and try to sleep, hoping that the dream I had would not come back to me. After all, it's hard enough to sleep…when you're freezing cold.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to see that my two roommates were already downstairs with the rest of our age division having breakfast. I rub my overly-tired eyes, and yawn loudly, jumping down from my top bunk, instead of using the ladder. I was tall enough that it wouldn't hurt me to leap from that height. In fact, I had grown even more over this year. I was taller than all of the girls, and funny as it was, most of the boys my age. I run to the hall where we ate in my long pajama pants, and white t-shirt, taking a spot at the end of our long table, as usual. An assistant brought me what was left of the breakfast foods: a sausage, a small pancake, and about a tablespoon-sized serving of eggs. I finish that, and head back to my dorm to get dressed, when the leader of our division comes in, and taps me on the shoulder.

"Ms. Kino, you are needed in my office."

_Crap. _Was I in trouble _again? _That was usually the case. Just because I wanted to make the most of my time here, and just because I was different than the other kids, I always got into trouble with the division leader. It was like being punished for expressing my uniqueness. I throw on an old pair of barely-fitting jeans, that had awful floods in them, and pair them with the t-shirt I'm already wearing, putting on some sneakers, and grabbing my black jacket. Who knew, maybe we would go outside. The division leader was unpredictable at times. I walk into her office, looking awful, ratty hair and all, and I see my other two roommates there as well, looking equally as awful as I did (although they had nicer, better-fitting clothing on). The division leader smiles to us, and calls down the hall.

"You two may come in now!"

A young couple comes walking in, well-dressed, and looking of high class. The woman wearing a business suit, and the man wearing a fancy sweater vest, paired with slacks. They beam at us.

"Girls, these two wonderful people are here for an adoption of one of the children in your age division. Based on their preferences, I have picked you three. It is up to them which of you are to go home with them."

The woman scans us with her staring green eyes. I had a feeling there was something less-friendly behind her smiley exterior.

"You poor things look so awful!"

_Thanks lady, like we didn't already know that._

I bite my lip, and put my hands behind my back. She walks up to me, and pulls at my right ear.

"What wonderful earrings!"

_Is that the only thing you care about?_

"My name is Makoto ma'am."

She half-smiles.

"_You're_ in this age division? How old are you?"

I was assuming she was referring to my more mature aura, and my height. But instead of lashing out at her, I eek out a smile, and respond politely.

"I'm nine years old ma'am."

"_Nine? _Oh, darling! You look so much older! Too old!"

I can feel the anger boiling inside of me. Did it really matter how old I _looked? _As long as I was polite, and would make a good daughter, who cared?

"I'm tall for my age ma'am."

_"I can see that…"_

She skips over my short brown-haired roommate, whose name I was unsure of, and walks over to my blonde roommate, whose name I also didn't know.

"You're so adorable! Just look at you!"

"I'm nine years old ma'am. I play piano, and I love to do my hair!"

The woman nearly melts because of her words, and picks the girl up into her arms.

"How cute is she, honey?"

Her husband nods.

"Very cute. Is she the one?"

"Absolutely! Ma'am, may we start the paperwork?"

The division leader nods.

"Certainly, right this way. You girls go back to your room and play, alright?"

We both lower our heads and go back to our room. That day, the blonde girl found a home, just because she was shorter than me…and just because she could play piano…how cruel the world truly is…

**Chapter six is coming soon!**


	6. Ten Years Old: The last straw

**Ten Years Old…**

By the end of the year, my dorm was completely empty. The other roommate of mine had been adopted in July by a very nice couple. I couldn't believe that I was the only one left. Did nobody like me? Anyway, I had turned ten four months ago, and it was April. The thunderstorms were outrageous, so we had to play inside for the majority of the time. It seemed as if time had slowed down lately. I felt sluggish in a way. But I guess that's the deal when you're bored out of your mind. None of the kids wanted to play with me. They were scared of me. "Makoto the Giant" they would call me. I couldn't wait for the day I would get out of here. I had my parent's entire inheritance in the bank, listed under my name. All I had to do was say the word, and I could buy myself a small apartment somewhere and leave. Just _knowing _that made me happy. But I had to wait until I was old enough.. I could maybe go to school, too. And I could possibly get a job at a bakery or something. God, it seemed like ages since I cooked anything. I was afraid I had forgotten all of the skills my mother had taught me. I always asked the kitchen staff if I could work with them, but all they ever did was roll their eyes at me, and hand me my meal. Speaking of meals, they seemed to be getting smaller every day. What was it with malnutrition in this place? I always tried to be thankful for what I had though, because there are many kids out there who have nothing. Although, at the time, I felt like I was pretty close to that. I sigh, laying in bed, mid afternoon, staring up at the bland ceilings, daydreaming. School sessions had ended for the day, and I was left with nothing to do. I had watered my plants, which now consumed most of the space in my dorm (I'm surprised nobody's noticed by now) and climbed with their sprawling green vines up the walls. I had nothing to do every day. It was horrible. My boredom seemed to start a certain depression within me. I began thinking back to the days before my parent's deaths. That was the one place I scolded my mind not to wander to, but for some reason, I couldn't fight it off.

_"Makoto! Let's play I-Spy!"_

_"Mondays are always the toughest, so I make cookies on Monday!"_

_"ECHO!"_

_"Happy anniversary Mom. I love you. You too dad!"_

_"I love you…I love you…I love you…"_

"NO!"

I jump off of my bed, pick up one of the flower pots sitting on the floor, and chuck it at the wall as hard as I can, smashing it into a million tiny pieces, the contents of the pot falling to the floor.

"DAMN IT!"

I pick up another, SMASH! Another, SMASH! I continue this cycle until the entire dorm floor is flooded with dirt, and dead plants that used to thrive around me. I sink to the floor, hands and feet bloody from sitting in shards of the broken pots. I put my face in my hands and sob to myself helplessly, just waiting for our division leader to come in and whisk me away with anger…

* * *

"Makoto, you know I am only doing this for your good. What happened yesterday was completely unacceptable and cannot be tolerated. We understand how you feel..."

_No you don't…_

"…and we only want to help you…"

_No…you don't._

"…and this cannot continue! What would this place be if every single kid in here did and felt the same way you did?"

"AN ORPHANAGE DAMN IT!"

I slam my fists down on her desk, and stand up, rage searing through my body. I hadn't realized that I had said that out loud. But it felt good I did.

"THIS IS A DAMN ORPHANAGE! WE'RE ALL DEPRESSED AND UPSET! WE ALL WANT TO ACT OUT! IT WOULD BE AN ORPHANAGE IF WE ALL ACTED THE WAY I DID, AND WE DO ACT THAT WAY! DAMN IT!"

The division leader seemed so taken back by this, and so appalled, that she couldn't even speak. But that was the way I felt, and there was no concealing, and masking it. There was no sense it doing that. Bottling up my anger would only make me more angry, and I would probably go insane. Come to think of it, that day, I thought I was.

"Makoto! Would you dare to curse in front of your mother like that?"

I suddenly forget all I had been ranting about, and sink back into the chair seated across from her big wooden desk.

_…Mom…I would never act like this…in front of her! I have disgraced her! How dare I! I…_

It was no lie. I had never said a curse word in my entire life. To tell you the truth, I didn't know any curse words until I started hearing them here at the orphanage. The older kids said them all the time…but wait! How dare she scold me! How dare she speak for my mother! How dare she even speak of her period! She has no right! I stand up again, fists at my sides.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

I point an accusing finger at her, hands shaking with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK FOR HER! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK FOR MY MOTHER! HER POOR SOUL! HOW WOULD SHE FEEL? SHE WOULD BE GRATEFUL! SHE WOULD BE GRATEFUL I PUT AWFUL PEOPLE LIKE YOU IN YOUR PLACE!"

I don't think I had ever felt so angry and vengeful in my entire life…but it was happening. I was turning into a rage-ridden monster.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW ALL OF US FEEL! YOU HAVE PARENTS! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN AN ORPHAN IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE! YOU'RE COMPLETELY UNGRATEFUL! YOU PEOPLE ARE DISGUSTING!"

I storm out of her office, letting the words sink into her mind. After that day, I continued to live in my depressing room, trying to act sane again. But I still had rage within me, and it was bound to slip out somewhere, sometime, someplace. But I never worried about that. I never did see our division leader after that…perhaps she quit while she was at it…

**All right! Pretty sad chapter, but maybe it will turn up soon, who knows! Chapter 7 will be coming shortly! Stay tuned for more updates!**


	7. Eleven Years Old: Jailbreak

**Eleven Years Old...**

"_Makoto, we love you…"_

_"Makoto, we only want happiness for you…"_

_"Don't leave us Makoto!"_

_"Don't go!"_

_"Mom? Dad? Is that you?"_

_"MAKOTO!"_

_"MOM! DAD! NOOO!"_

"NOOOO! NO!"

I wake up with a start again, panting, and a cold sweat broken out across my forehead. _God, this had got to stop. _I think my anxiousness to get out of that place was causing those nightmares all along. I so desperately wanted to escape…it was impossible for me to stay here any longer with these awful people! I try lying back down in my bed, but I just can't find a comfortable sleeping position, and just end up sitting up anyway. I had ditched school for who knows how many days now. Stupid orphanage education. All they ever did was teach us crap we already knew from first grade. I hop out of bed, and water the only plant allowed in my room…a single pink rose. I had picked it out myself from the orphanage playground, where some flowers grew. After the smashing-flower-pots-temper-tantrum incident, I couldn't have more than one in my room. I planted this one, and it was like my little ray of sunshine. It thrived quite a bit, I was surprised to see. After that, I wandered out into the corridors. We had a new division leader now. I think the last one quit…_kudos to Makoto Kino…._so all was pretty good…I guess. Things hadn't changed much around here with her gone anyway. The rules still tied us down, and clipped our wings. I tried hard not to think about freedom. Really, I did. It just made me want to act out more. I refused to bring any more shame to my family, God bless their souls…and making one step out of line was included in that. I look out a window, watching snow fall from the sky. Winter every year was the same as well…freezing cold…and boring as hell. I usually just sat inside, kicking an empty water bottle around my room for entertainment. I kept thinking about my inheritance, from both of my parents…and more and more all I thought about was saying the word, taking it, and getting out of here. The more I thought of that, the more of a reality it seemed to become. Sure, eleven to twelve years old was a ridiculous age to be living on my own, especially with the harsh economy and all that stuff, but I could_ technically_ do it if I wanted to. So that was settled. I scheduled an appointment with the new division leader, and told her that it was desperate. Of course, nothing at this place was more desperate than the children who lived here, but yet again, this situation meant the choice between hell and happiness for me.

"So…Makoto…you say you're…"

"I am leaving, yes."

The division leader cocks her head at me, looking at me as if I had two heads. She was so puzzled.

_"Leaving?"_

"That's right. I am leaving."

She raises a questioning eyebrow, still not believing me.

"Makoto, this is utterly ridiculous! You're too young to live on your own! You have no idea what the outside world is like!"

"Ma'am, I think I do, and my parent's inheritance should take care of me. I can go to public school, and get a cheap apartment."

I was a dreamer alright. She continued to give me that, this-girl-is-crazy stare.

"Obviously, Miss Kino, you have no idea what you are talking about."

I try sustaining my urge to put a hole in her head no matter how much I wanted to. My fists were already clenched at my sides.

"I want to leave…soon."

"But Miss Kino! You could live here in the teenage division soon! What's wrong with the place you are in now?"

"What _isn't _wrong with it?! It's horrible here! Thin blankets in freezing cold weather, small portions of food, awful education, horrible people, and boredom beyond belief! So tell me again, do you _really_ think I should stay here?"

She just sat there. She knew what I had said was true. This place was a torture chamber. She taps her fingers on her desk, pondering about the idea for a moment.

"Your parent's inheritance you say?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

_Why should you know?_

"Enough to get by for a few years."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"School?"

"Juban Public Middle School."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive ma'am."

There is a great moment of silence for a while, as she continues to think. It wasn't a bad plan at all.

"All right then."

She slams a pile of papers in front of me.

"Do the paperwork, and you'll be free to go next week."

I stare up at her, jaw dropped.

_"Really?!"_

"Isn't this what you want?"

"HECK YEAH!"

I pull out a pen, and begin the paperwork…my get out of jail free card…

* * *

I thrust the large backpack of belongings over my shoulder, and carry the flower pot with my little pink rose in hand, standing at the front doors of the orphanage, all bundled up in the snow. God, this couldn't be real right now. I had waited how many years for this, and now it was finally happening! My division leader had helped me to properly withdraw the correct amount of inheritance from my parent's accounts, and I was off. I began to walk down the cold streets, shoving my hands in my pockets, breathing slowly, yet painfully in the crisp winter air. The first thing I had to do…was to find a place to stay for a bit. I had already looked up a school for myself, and I would attend there shortly next year. It was going to be great. There was an apartment complex over by it too, so I would not be short of shelter. I stood at the foot of the tall building, worried, yet excited. This was it….my day of escape…my day of destiny! I was a free woman!

**I will be updating the next chapter soon! Sorry for the long wait!**


End file.
